


Let Me Grab My Death Note

by Queen_of_Run_On_Sentences



Series: Bottom Corpse [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst, Asphyxiation, Assassin Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Assassin Corpse, Assassin Sykkuno, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Choking, Cock Warming, Dark Sykkuno, Graphic Description of Being Taken Hostage, M/M, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dream, Possessive Sykkuno, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, They're Assassins But They Only Kill Bad People, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), bottom corpse, dark dream, if that makes sense, top sykkuno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Run_On_Sentences/pseuds/Queen_of_Run_On_Sentences
Summary: Dream found that the entire scenario had him flushed from head to toe, arousal coursing through his veins, blood on the tip of his tongue.  He had looked down at the body, and when he looked back, Corpse was gone.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Past Corpse/Technoblade
Series: Bottom Corpse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115780
Comments: 34
Kudos: 274





	1. Call Me Shallow But I'm Only Getting Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these people, do not send it to any of them, if they want it taken down it will be without complaint.
> 
> Chapters won't be long only because I suck at writing long chapters but ayyeeee that just means more chapters will come easily to me!
> 
> idk if corpse and techno have ever talked but for the sake of the story go with it pls

The knife in Dream's hand is dripping with blood. The body below him is still curling around on the floor, a hand pressed to the front of their throat in a meek attempt at stopping the blood. Dream's eyes hold chaos in the orbs behind his mask, but his mouth can be seen pulled into a cruel smirk.

"Well, well, well, look at this Sy, he thinks he can save himself, how fucking pathetic. Maybe if you hadn't sold all those children, you would have lived. Now look at you, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, your "impressive" reign over this town will be dismantled by me, and my partner here," Dream dark laugh echoes inside of the empty warehouse. Dream watches Sykunno as he takes the man's belongings, wearing gloves so he doesn't incriminate himself, he stores them into a plastic baggy to be taken back to Headquarters.

Dream's voice rumbles across the empty void around them, "Our other teams have already killed off your other partners by now, but you should probably know something," Dream leans down as the man finally stops struggling, barely holding onto life. "Your most trusted advisor, goes by the name "Septiceye" was the one who turned you over to us. You see, he's been on our side from the beginning, and awe, you poor baby, he's left you to die." Dream stands and walks to his lover and partner in ~~justice~~ crime.

"Let's go baby, he'll be dead in a matter of seconds."

***

They make it back to HQ without any further interruptions and go straight to their boss' office. Dream knocks twice before, "Come in."

They enter, seeing their boss tapping some information into the database. Around here, the local police pay for their help, all swept under the rug, of course. "Dream, Sykkuno, another job well done. You're definitely my favorite team around here by far, always so quick and precise. Let's sit and have a chat, I have a proposition for you."

"Y-yes, Ms. Valkyrae," Sykkuno stutters out, and they make their way into the chairs sitting across from her desk. Once they're comfortable, she closes the lid to her laptop and sits back, her gaze cutting right through Dream and into his core. He smiles politely at her.

"We are bringing a new assassin on board, from Sykkuno's last employment agency. He was trained a bit," she laughs with mirth in her eyes, "differently, you could say. He's apparently "not good enough" according to them, but looking at his files, it appears his skill matches that of your own."

Sykkuno looks at Dream with confusion in his eyes, questions on the tip of his tongue, "As far as I knew, Ms. Valkyrae, I was their most recent hire until I moved here. What is his name?"

She flips her laptop open again, searching more files before her lips pull into an easy smile, "Corpse Husband, he never supplied his actual name."

Dream feels himself freeze, he knows that name, he searches his mind to see if he can locate a memory. Back when Sykkuno had just joined them, files got mixed up between the two databases and both companies sent out a team of assassins to eliminate the enemy. Sykkuno had been knock unconscious and George had stayed behind to watch him while Dream gave chase. Corpse ended up being the one to send an arrow straight through the woman's eye socket, her body dropping right in front of Dream. Corpse stood two rooftops over, a mask covering half his face and a crossbow slung across his back.

He found that that entire scenario had him flushed from head to toe, arousal coursing through his veins, blood on the tip of his tongue. He had looked down at the body, and when he looked back, Corpse was gone.

"Yes," he smiles easily, "I never met him but I did see him, once."

Val hums, her eyes switching between the two men. He starts in a week. Be here at 11P.M. sharp, you'll need to get to know each other if you are to be working together. You're free to go."

They said their goodbyes, and returned home.

_See you soon, Corpse._


	2. Stay On The Ground Until Your Knees Hurt

Corpse doesn't really know what to expect. He chuckles darkly to himself, self doubt wrapping it's ugly claws around his wrists and digging thorns straight into his veins. He'd been ~~fired~~ moved to another city because his old department didn't think that his skill set was high enough to work for them. Valkyrae seems nice enough, he met with her the night she put in the request to have him transferred, apparently she has a team of two she thinks he could work _very well_ with, whatever that meant. Her eyes had shown a bit of hidden intent when she had said that, as if she knew everything that would happen with the trio, even before they all met. Maybe she had been keeping tags on him, watching from a distance, seeing if he could fit into her own department.

Maybe it's the fact that people know his name, after he single handedly managed to bring down an entire pedophilic ring by killing the mastermind behind the entire thing. Either way, she gave Corpse a look that spoke volumes to him (you're good enough to be here) but maybe it was his imagination. Either way, he's standing outside their HQ, 10P.M. on a Saturday night in December. Fuck he hates the cold.

Corpse steels his nerves and presses the button, a voice answers, "State your name, and what color shirt are you wearing?"

"Corpse Husband, Black."

The door buzzes and he pulls it open. Val had told him before he came what the answer to the question was, if you're employed, it's black. If you're a visitor then they're always confused and we know not to speak about our jobs around them until they leave, simple really, effective too. Corpse goes to the elevator and pressed level 30. He hates Atlanta, but it's better than that shitty department in Alpharetta, that's for damn sure. He wipes his sweaty hands on his black ripped jeans, his mask covering the ~~ugly, bad, disgusting~~ right side of his face. His nerves are getting to him and he doesn't know why. It's just a job, but the air here, the people in this building seem genuinely nice. He breathes a little bit easier, but that's gone as soon as the doors open.

He steps out of the elevator and takes a left, the walls covered with pictures of their employees in lab coats, a cover up for what actually goes on here. He knocks on the door labeled A6 before hearing a soft, "Come in."

Corpse enters the room, his eyes falling onto the woman who runs this place. She's pretty, her long hair is pulled up into a messy bun, her business suit made to fit perfectly, the nails are painted a deep wine red and her lips a light pink. "Hello, Corpse Husband, it's a pleasure to see you again," she smiles, holding out her hand for him to shake. He takes it, it's firm, warm, comforting, and he says, "Likewise, thank you for accepting me into this very beautiful establishment." She laughs, her smile afterwards reminds him of past lovers and a home he can never return to.

"You're a charmer I see. My boys will absolutely _love_ you," the way she says it has him blinking in confusion, but she drops her hand and motions for him to sit in one of the two chairs or on the couch. He picks the chair to her left. "Okay, so I see that your old boss, Mark, wasn't happy with your work, which I personally will never understand. Your files show that you have a 96% success rate, which is the same as the two men I have, Dream and Sykkuno, a lovely team really."

He remembers the one person he didn't couldn't kill, and his heart stutters, a fleeting memory passes behind his eyes ("Corpse, baby, don't please I didn't know it'd be you, don't do this") and he smiles, a little sadly. "Yes, I um," ("Fuck, harder, Corpse. Please, don't slow down, f-fuck") she must see the restraint in his eyes, and waves a hand, "I don't need to know right now, it was one person who got away. Shit happens, Mark is stupid for letting such a talented man go, he really is."

Corpse smiles easily at her, she reminds him of his sister, and he feels the memory of burning alcohol and cigarette smoke and he blinks twice, pushing the feelings down. "So, tell me about Dream and Sykkuno, I'd like to know more before they arrive."

Her eyes light up at the mention of their names, and Corpse can easily see that there's a family here. Maybe, just maybe, he can stick around long enough to find out if he could fit into their family. He doesn't want to be alone anymore.

"First," she holds up one finger, "Their dynamic may seem like it doesn't work at first, but once you're out in the field with them, you'll see just how much they belong together. Dream, he's, as I would call it, an Adrenaline Junkie. He lives to chase, to be caught up in the moment. Jump first, think later. He's hasty but he's good in hand to hand combat. He has saved many people over the course of two years with us, he was the one who found Sy, actually. Now, Sykkuno is very different. He's quiet, withdrawn, hides in the shadows and attacks when you least expect it. He's more lethal than Dream if he plays his cards correctly."

Corpse imagines them, Dream chasing someone through an alley, Sykkuno jumping down somewhere from a ledge, driving a dagger into some asshole's throat. Yeah, he could definitely see how that'd work. "Oh, Corpse, did I mention that Dream has told me he's seen you before?" That catches his attention and he turns to face her, "No ma'am, um, did he say from where?" She shakes her head no, but looks at him again, "He does wear a mask too, though, here." She pulls a picture up on her computer, turning the laptop to face him, and he remembers.

"Oh, the white mask, yes, I remember him. I'm pretty sure I stole his kill a few months back, oops," he shrugs and laughs lightly, looking at the time. 10:45P.M.

She claps her hands together. "I cannot wait, I promise, you three are going to do _wonders_ together."

There's a knock at the door, and when Valkyrae says, "Come in," the door opens and there's two figures standing side by side, one of their arms is around the other's waist.

They step through at the same time, and the door closes quietly behind them.

"Dream, Sykkuno, meet your new addition, Corpse."


	3. No More Praying Baby Imma Be Your Preacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh this is slow burn prolly shoulda mentioned that
> 
> endgame is that threesome though oh boooyyyyyy

Corpse stands, his anxiety spiking up again as he takes in the two men in front of him. The blond one with green eyes looks him up and down, his eyes narrowing as the arm around the smaller one tightens, just a bit. It's a warning, Corpse can easily see. He looks to the smaller of the two, brunette hair, brown eyes. Corpse can tell just by their stance that these two mean the world and more to each other, his heart clams down slightly, it's a nice sight to see. He holds his hand out, "Hi. I'm Corpse, it's nice to officially meet the both of you," their eyes both widen at the deep tone of his voice and he smirks lightly at them, the blonde takes his offered hand, it's firm in his, "The name's Dream, this is my partner, Sykkuno." Dream looks to the other male, who blushes at having so much attention on him, and he also takes Corpse's outstretched hand, "Sykkuno here, nice to meet you."

Corpse drops Sykunno's hand, and Val speaks, "Okay, so, you three are going to go to room 7C on floor 12, please do not break anything, no fighting, and try not be too loud." All three chorus out a "Yes, ma'am before Corpse follows the other two out of the room. Dream and Sykkuno, who Corpse will just refer to as Dreamkkuno, are holding hands in front of him, swaying them between their bodies. Corpse smiles sadly, another memory passing behind his eyes of days when it was warmer, there was laughter, and he wishes for a few seconds that things had been different, but the world is cold and cruel, and Corpse has never gotten a fair hand since the beginning.

The two men reach the elevator before he does, holding it open for him, he slides in with a "thank you" and they make their descent. They don't speak, but the silence isn't deafening like Corpse is used to. Granted, if they're going to be a trio then they have to be comfortable in silence together. Corpse's fingers on his left hand start twitching and he shoves it into his hoodie pocket, the less they know, the better right now. His old partners never wanted to be around someone anxious, scared that one little twitch could give away their position and they'd be found and slaughtered. Corpse remembers pink hair and a crown leaving him to die in the rain, and he closes his eyes hard, seeing black spot behind his eyelids.

***

Dream watches, he always watches. He doesn't trust new people, especially around Sykunno. Him and Sy saved each other from horrible places, and he'll kill anyone who tries to take him away. He knows Corpse has been evaluating them, all people in their profession know how to watch and analyze, but for the first time in a long time, he thinks Val is right. He feels, not comfortable, around Corpse, but he feels as though there isn't a threat. Dream can also see that Corpse is haunted, hell, they all are. There's a familiar pain lurking behind the dark eyes and the mask the other man in the elevator is wearing.

Maybe, there's something here that wasn't here before. His eyes shift to Sykkuno, and his boyfriend looks up at him with love and devotion shining bright in those chocolate colored orbs. Sykkuno had said back when they first started killing together, that even though he's happy with Dream, he always will be, he feels as though they're missing something. His eyes slide back to Corpse. Valkyrae always knows things, well before they happen. He has a sneaking suspicion that she pulled some strings behind the scenes. She's known Corpse for longer than she's let on. He trusts her, however, and he won't bring it up to anyone, not even her.

Knowing is enough.

***

Sykkuno feels something in the air. It's not tension, it isn't a baited breath, it's something... more. It's something powerful, underneath the surface. He looks into Dream's eyes when he glances at him, and he sees the emerald colored eyes, always analyzing, always watching. Dream knows things, he knows more than he ever let's on, but Sykkuno is carefree in this moment. If Dream trusts Rae, so does he. Dream has worked for her for two years, he's been here almost half a year. As long as Dream stays by his side, he's fine.

He glances to Corpse, the slightly taller than him man has his eyes closed rather tightly. Sykkuno wonders briefly if this will work, if there really is a trio. When he glances back up to Dream, there's acceptance in his eyes. They've all gotta start somehwere, right?

***

The elevator pings and Corpse opens his eyes again. "Can you guys lead the way, I haven't had time to explore the building yet," Sykkuno answers him easily, "O-of course, it's t-this way." He follows behind them, Sykkuno really is shy, isn't he? Hm, they're about to learn more about each other anyway.

They reach the room and Dream swipes a card through the slot and it pings open. Huh, Val didn't give him one yet. Maybe Dreamkkuno have to give the okay that they want him on their team. He feels the thorns again, they're oozing poison into his bloodstream and whispers that he'll never be good enough straight to his heart. "Okay, well, take a seat and I guess we'll begin the questions," Dream commands, probably to see if Corpse will respond negatively to being told orders. "Okay, is there an order we answer in so we won't talk over each other?" Dream thinks for a second, then says, "You answer first, then Sy, then me, that okay?"

Corpse nods his head yes, smiling lightly at the other two, he takes a seat.

"First question, how did you get into the business?" Corpse remembers the rain, the feeling of ice settling into his skin when he was shot. He clears his throat, "August 27th, 2019. I had been dating this person, everything was great with them, two years strong. One night, it had been raining, they had told me to stay upstairs after I heard sounds coming from his work station in the basement. They didn't really like me going in there honestly, I didn't know why until that night. After I heard a loud crash, I went down there anyway. I found them standing over the body of not even an eighteen year old girl, they snapped her neck. I bolted up the stairs and out the door, they kept calling my name, trying to get me to stop, but I knew if I did they'd kill me," he takes a breath, and he sees them looking at him earnestly, "I made it into the cult-a-sac of our neighborhood before they caught up. They told me if I didn't get back in the house they'd snap my neck too, so I shoved them onto the ground and I ran. I didn't feel the bullet until I was on the ground, gasping for air," his breathing is shaky, he feels his hands trembling, he knows it'll be another sad, lonely, nightmarish night, "I remember that when the stood over me, they smirked and told me I was foolish for loving someone so evil, so vile. That I was dumb for not seeing what he was doing before that night. He told me he never loved me and that I'd die with that knowledge. He got in his car and drove away, leaving me to rot in the rain." Corpse feels the tears in his eyes, liquid fire burning through and staining everything he loves red.

He laughs, humorlessly, "There was this woman, I was so close to death that I don't remember her name or her face or her voice. She called an ambulance, and rode with me until I got to the hospital, I passed out on the way there, and when I woke, she was gone. There were white clovers sitting on the bedside table, a note attached. She wrote 'I'm sorry I couldn't stay. Call this number, they'll help you. The flowers are white clovers, they mean "think of me", get better soon, Corpse. We will meet again." with the initials R.H.' I never found her and I never heard from her again, but that number was some dude named Darkiplier. He gave me a job, and since I found out my murderer is one of the wanted criminals for a child molestation ring, I joined his force. Here I am now."

Corpse wipes his eyes, and sees Sykunno crying into Dream's shirt, and Dream looking devastated. "I'm so sorry, Corpse, that's awful." He shook his head, "Nothing to worry your pretty little head about, it happened and it's over. He thinks I died anyway so, it's for the best." Sykkuno sniffles, pulling away from Dream before he walks over and takes Corpse's cold hand in his warm one, Sykunno gets down on his knees and says, "No. It isn't for the best. You almost died because of some stupid person who murdered an innocent. We don't tolerate that here and it's okay to break. I promise you, if you stay, we will help and protect you." Corpse nods at him thankfully, and Sy goes back to Dream's side. "Dream was the one who found me, I-I um, I don't remember much of what happened, but I had been attacked. Dream saved me, and brought me here. I've been training with them since." Corpse nods, looking to Dream.

Dream sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Two and a half years ago, my sister was abducted and killed at the hands of a molester. Rae was a family friend, distantly, and at the funeral, she came to me with promises of avenging my sister, and I took her offer. We've been close ever since, I trust her with my life."

Dream laughs, looking down at the piece of paper, "That was the only question. So um," Dream looks down to Sykkuno and they talk through facial expressions. It's amazing to watch, how close they are and how much they understand. Dream looks back up, "Welcome to the team, Corpse!"


	4. And I'll Keep Leading You On If You Keep Leading Me Into Your Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW SELF HARM

"Fuck, Sy, you're so goddamn _tight_ , holy fuck baby." Sykkuno keens high in his throat, head thrown back, thigh muscles working hard as he bounces on Dream's dick. Possession wraps it's demonic claws around Dream's heart as he snakes his arms around Sykkuno's waist, pulling him down onto his dick while thrusting up underneath, making Sykkuno feel Dream fucking every where. Sykkuno's eyes hold light, love, affection and Dream's hold darkness, jealousy, protectiveness. This beautiful man on top of him is all his, this is just for him, and he'll fight every goddamn person who tries to take him away.

He'll slit their throats and clean his blade with his tongue, and kiss Sykkuno deep until the iron taste stains their mouths infinitely. A reminder of their devotion to each other. Dream cums, "Love you Sy," falling from his lips, and Sykkuno follows soon after, twitching his way through the pleasure, and falls on top of Dream.

This is every thing that Dream could wish for and more.

***

Corpse is drinking, again. His vision is tripled and the blade in his hand stings as it slides across his skin. Tears run down his face, staining his skin black, a reminder that his heart bleeds darkness. He's never enough, he never will be enough. Corpse has tried so hard to be good, to be enough, he's so fucking tired of waking up and it's another endless cycle of self loathing. He just wants love, he craves it so deep it's embedded in his bones. The mask is a terrible reminder that he won't be weak again. He won't allow himself to be fully seen until someone loves him.

Red blood falls from his wrist, hitting the water in the toilet, pink drops floating around. He's reminded of gold, soft hair, and the sound of a neck snapping.

He falls asleep to the cold realization his mask will never come off.

***

Sykkuno revels in the way Dream's back is arched, his ass in the air. Sykkuno leans down and licks right onto the opening of his lover. A gasp falls from Dream's lips, his thighs quivering at the skillful tongue currently ravaging him. Sykkuno hungrily pushes a finger into Dream, moaning softly as he feels Dream's walls clench around him. "Dream, look at you, such a pretty sight, getting all worked up over one finger, aren't you?" Dream nods his head, pushing his hips back slightly onto the finger breaching him. Sykkuno looks at the clock, 3:12A.M. stares back at him, and he grins evilly before pushing a second slick finger into his boyfriend. "Fuck, Sy, please, please, I need more," Dream starts begging, and Sykkuno lives for the thrill of it. His boyfriend rarely lets him take this much control, but when he does his blood boils until he feels flames licking up his body. "Oh, I'll give you what you need, slut," Dream keens high in his throat, and there's a blush that Sykkuno can see licking up his back, and he really wants to see Dream's face right now.

Sykkuno extracts his fingers, "flip over," and Dream does. Sykkuno licks his lips, Dream's eyes have tears just starting to form, his face a deep red, mouth hanging halfway open as breaths come too fast to him. Sykkuno slides his fingers right back into the delirious heat of his blonde lover. He presses softly into Dream's bundle of nerves, and said boy jerks, dick twitching, hips coming off the bed as his fingers twist into the sheets below him. Dream's eyes leak tears as Sykkuno softly rubs that spot inside of him, Sykkuno pulls his fingers almost all the way out before stretching them out.

He grips Dream's dick and starts pumping as he slides a third finger in, and Dream is pleading for him to _just do something_. Sykkuno smirks before he speeds up his hand, his fingers rubbing the boy's prostate again, and he seals his mouth around Dream's dick, sliding down slightly before he feels the tremors of Dream's body. Sykkuno sinks his mouth all the way down, swallowing around Dream's dick, and blinks through the tears.

"Sy, I'm- oh, I'm, _fuck_ -" Sykkuno swallows Dream's seed as it shoots down his throat. He pulls his fingers out, slowly pulling his mouth off of Dream.

This is exactly where he wants to be.

***

Val told Corpse to meet Dreamkkuno at the training center, they're standing against a pillar outside both of them holding a cup in one of their hands. Corpse just sits and observes them, but there's something edging at him. He feels antsy, on edge, the calm before the storm, but he can't for the life of him figure out what could go wrong. Dream takes Sykkuno's hand, spinning him around before pulling him into Dream's arms. Corpse's heart aches, because he wants, so badly. He wants to be that carefree with someone, that in love. He doesn't know why but he's suddenly furious.

Nothing is fair, nothing matters anymore. Corpse doesn't get to be happy, he had happiness and contentment in the palm of his hand but it was squandered by someone he loved. His resolve is weakening, his hands are shaking, tremors spreading their ache through his muscles, and his heart just fucking _burns_. Gritting his teeth, he gets out of his car. His rings clink together as he grabs the keys to his car, locking it as he walks towards the pair in front of him.

"Hey, Corpse. How are you? Reading for training?" Corpse nods to Sykkuno before answering Dream, "hey guys, um, I'm good, I hope you two are as well. I'm as ready as I'll ever be I suppose," with a shrug of his shoulder, Corpse sees the calculating eyes of Dream give him a once over, but Sykkuno is staring at his left arm, right where his bandage on his arm is hidden by the long sleeve black shirt he's wearing. It puts him slightly on edge, being around these two makes him nervous. It's as though they're looking at him, and actually seeing what lies underneath. Corpse feels the hair on the back of his neck stand up, his fingers give a slight shake, and then Dream is turning around, pulling Sykkuno with him by the hand. Corpse follows when he hears a, "you coming," thrown over Sykkuno's shoulder.

Corpse shakes off the weird feeling passing over his body, forcing his feet to walk forward.

***

"First," Dream says, looking him in his eye, "we are going to do hand to hand combat. You versus Sykkuno, then you verses me, and then me versus Sykkuno. The reason for that order is so that Sykkuno and I can get a feel for how you move with the both of us, either together or apart, in case of an ambush and one of us is missing. When you watch me and Sykkuno, you'll see how instead of a fight, it's kind of just a more elaborate dance. Make sense?"

Corpse glances between the lovers, remembering what Val had told him about these two. Dream is fast, brash, strikes first. Sykkuno is calculating, slow but deliberate, strikes to kill, not chase. "I'm ready," Corpse says, walking to one side of the small clearing. It's a gym, but it's empty, it's the size of a high school gym. The walls are white colored, wooden planks on the floor. There are mats in the corner on the floor. Dream smirks, Corpse feels adrenaline start to pump it's way into his bloodstream as Sykkuno places himself a few feet away from Corpse.

Corpse moves first, striking out with his left fist as Sykkuno's foot comes up and parries his attack with ease. Sykkuno is so fast Corpse almost didn't realize, but Sykkuno's hand goes straight for Corpse's throat in an attempt to strike him and cut off his air way, but Corpse grabs his wrist, pulling Sykkuno to him as he spins Sykkuno in his grasp so Sykkuno's back is to him. Sykkuno flings his elbow backwards, jabbing Corpse in the ribs, causing Sykkuno to escape his grasp. Sykkuno grabs Corpse's head with both hands and starts to bring his knee up in an attempt to knock him out.

Corpse lurches forward, his shoulder hitting Sykkuno's midriff, and Corpse tackles him to the ground, he easily flips Sykkuno over, grabbing one of the boy's arms and curling it backwards so that if Sykkuno struggles, he'll either dislocate his arm or break it. Corpse's knee is digging right into the small of Sykkuno's back, and Sykkuno taps out with his free hand. Corpse lets go of him immediately and stands, offering a hand to his opponent to help him stand. Sykkuno accepts it and when the brunette stands, his cheeks are flushed a deep red, his breathing uneven like Corpse's. "You did great Corpse, but it's not me you have to worry about in hand to hand combat. Good luck," Sy smirks and walks away.

Corpse looks to his next opponent, and swallows, now he knows why Dream had him fight Sykkuno first, smart fucking man. Now Dream knows part of his fighting style, and he's left completely in the dark about his opponents. Dream's eyes are sizing him up as he takes his spot across from Corpse. Corpse feels his body heat slightly, the prospect of danger doing things to his mind and body, and that's a rabbit hole he really doesn't want to jump down right now, maybe later, thanks. 

It's Dream who strikes first, his fist connects with the side of Corpse's face and Corpse can taste the blood in his mouth where his teeth cut open the inside of his lip. Corpse sidesteps Dream's next attack, his fist just barely missing again. Corpse goes to strike Dream's side but quickly changes his mind and strikes the upper part of his shoulder instead, knowing he fluked Dream.

Dream's eyebrows raise slightly, looking slightly impressed before he dances behind Corpse, striking twice to his upper body before Corpse turns and lands a strike on Dream's face. Dream stumbles back and Corpse advances again, striking his stomach once and kicking Dream's leg out from under him. Dream grabs his leg from the floor and yanks him down. Corpse turns onto his stomach about to get back up, when Dream's hands flip him over, and Dream is sitting in his lap, a fist connecting with Corpse's jaw again as his head flings to the side. Corpse's eyes swim from the hard hit, blinking heavily, he's about to strike again when Dream manages to pin both of Corpse's arms underneath the knees splayed on Corpse's sides. Dream's hand wraps it's way around his throat, his eyes appearing above Corpse's as his hand slowly restricts his air flow.

Corpse's breath hitches in his chest as the hand tightens even further, danger lurking behind the emerald eyes of the strong man above him.

Corpse taps out.


	5. The Drinks Are All Gone But That's Fine Baby, So Am I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and then they kiss

What the fuck, what the fuck, what the actual _fuck_ was that?

Corpse is pacing his room, hands shoved in his hair making the dark curls even messier than they already are. The memory of hands wrapped around his throat has his breath catching, he licks his lips, bringing his shaking hands down in front of his face. What the _fuck_ is his problem? He's acting like this is the first time he's seeing porn, get a hold of yourself man, damn. Corpse grabs his bottle of Emergency Vodka **™** and proceeds to down a fourth of it in one go. So he likes being choked, sue him. He drinks more from the bottle, fuck a glass.

***

Corpse does not want to be here. Why does a company of assassins even need to have a Christmas party? They take lives, bad lives but still, murder isn't something to celebrate. He sighs as he knocks on the door to Valkyrae's house. The door opens and there's a very tipsy Sykkuno standing on the other side of the door. "C-Corpse! H-hey! Come in, come in," the shorter one opens the door enough for Corpse to step through, he ruffles Sykkuno's hair affectionately before stepping all the way into the room. Sykkuno grabs his hand and drags him to where everyone is gathered around on the floor. Sykkuno must be a touchy drunk then, it's adorable really.

Corpse hears his name being shouted as Sykkuno rounds a corner. Dream glances down at their joined hands, before making eye contact with Corpse, and Corpse goes to drop the other males hand but Sykkuno whines, a petulant, "No!" coming out, and everyone laughs, Dream rolling his eyes affectionately from his place on the floor. Corpse smiles at Dream, hoping to come off as just friendly, but there's a phantom of fire licking his veins as he feels the ghost of a hand wrapping around his neck and he blushes, looking down. When he looks back up, Dream's eyes search his face for a moment before looking back to Rae.

Rae stands up, shakily, but walks over to Corpse. "I need to speak with you, it's urgent." He drops Sykkuno's hand (Sykkuno pouts before stomping over and throwing himself in Dream's lap, who laughs and brushes the hair from his eyes, kissing his forehead lovingly) and follows Rae outside so that they're standing privately.

"Corpse, there's something you need to know. I just hope you don't hate me for it, I'd hate for you to leave, people have started to get used to your presence and the boys," Corpse eyes flash to Sykkuno curled up in Dream's lap, Dream laughing to something his friend said, "really like you. Whatever happened during training only finalized their decision to bring you aboard their team."

Corpse meets Val's eyes, confusion evident in his gaze, "what is it?"

***

Dream looks out the window in front of them, slightly curious as to why Rae needed to speak to Corpse all of a sudden. Val's back is turned away from him, and because of Corpse's mask, it's hard to read their lips from here. Valkyrae is moving her hands, and then she's reaching into her pocket, pulling out something white, it's crinkled so it must have been kept away for a long time. She hands it to Corpse, and he sees the slight shake of Corpse's shoulders before his arms reach around their boss, pulling her straight into his embrace. She wraps her arms around him, and Dream can see it's a tight embrace due to the fact that he can see their muscles squishing together.

Dream can see the tears on Corpse's face, and he wants to ask if he's okay. He wants to hug him, comfort him, he doesn't like people being sad. Corpse is definitely sad, more than the average person, that's for sure. Dream sees Val reach up after they move from each other, and her fingers are gentle as she wipes his tears. Jealousy flicks it's way behind his eyes, but he squishes it down, feeling guilty for some reason. He's probably just jealous that he isn't the one comforting their new team member.

They speak for some time, and when the tears are gone, and they're laughing, Corpse follows Val back inside.

"Who is ready for some games?"

***

Val reaches into her pocket, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper, placing it into Corpse's open hand. "It's been a while," she says, "but I'm hoping you aren't too mad. I waited until I was sure you were somewhere safe, somewhere you wouldn't be hurt again. I was the one who requested you be moved to my department. You weren't fired because you weren't enough, you were moved because I want you to be taken care of, and you can be, here with us."

Corpse, well, he has no fucking idea what's going on, but he straightens out the paper in his hand. It's a receipt from a flower shop in Alpharetta, Georgia. It's dated for August 27th, 2019. Corpse's heart stutters in his chest. Of fucking course, his shoulders shake a bit as he pieces it together. The way Val knew too much, the mysterious reason he was moved to this department, the way she spoke so softly to him, she _knows_ him.

"My name is Rachel Hofstetter, and I was the woman who saved your life."

Corpse flings his arms around her, feeling tears wind their way down his cheeks. She hugs him back with just as much force if not more, and she just holds him. "I have been waiting for you. You left me flowers and said you'd come back, and I didn't want to believe it. Nobody had ever looked out for me, and the fact that you did, for a random stranger, god fuck, thank you Rae, thank you so much."

She wipes his tears as they pull away, and she says, "Corpse, you deserve to be happy. When I saved you, I knew in my bones we were destined to meet. I see you as a part of my family, and they are starting to as well. I promise you, if you stick around, it may not happen immediately but you'll get better. You'll finally be happy, I fucking promise you that."

Corpse laughs, his tears dry. "Thank you, Rae. You are the first person to show me love in a long time."

They go back inside, Rae yelling out, "Who is ready for some games?"

Dream smiles but there's something behind his eyes, it's dark, and it pulls Corpse in. What is Dream feeling, why are his eyes that dark right now? His thoughts break apart as Sykkuno peks up, saying "me! me!" and Dream laughs, a pleasant smile forming back onto his face as he kisses Sykkuno's cheek. Val looks between the couple with fondness in her eyes before throwing a subtle wink in Corpse's direction. The fuck?

Jack sits up, "What game we playing?"

Sykkuno raises his hand excitedly, and when Corpse asks him what he says "Spin the bottle!"

Everyone laughs, but no one backs down, so they all sit in a circle. The players are Val, Dream, Sykkuno, Corpse, Jack, Toast, and Poki. Fuck, his mask, Corpse thinks offhandedly. He looks at each person sitting around the room. These are all people Val trusts and loves, so maybe... He takes one deep breath before he quickly pulls it off, and setting it down beside him softly. The room goes quiet and Corpse just sits with his eyes closed, breath controlled so that he doesn't have an anxiety attack. "Corpse," it's said so quietly that he almost misses it. He blinks his eyes open, and Sykkuno is right in front of him, barely a foot away.

Sykkuno smiles at him softly, whispering to him, "You're beautiful." Corpse feels his cheeks roar to life as he hides it in his hands, everyone around them laughing, and just like that the tension is broken. He looks at Rae, and she smiles brightly when she catches his eyes, he has her to thank. He said he'd take it off when he felt loved again, and all because of her, he does. He truly feels loved in this house, with these people surrounding him.

"Who goes first?" Corpse puts a finger on his nose, Val following, then Sykkuno. Toast is the only one left before he realizes what's happened, "Oh fuck you guys!" he says laughing, before grabbing the empty bottle and spinning it. It lands on Poki, so they lean over and kiss before pulling back. Poki spins next, and it lands on Val. Val wiggles he eyebrows at the other girl before pulling her in and kissing her lightly, pulling away and spinning the bottle.

Eventually, Jack spins the bottle and it lands on Dream. Sykkuno's eyes light up and Corpse quirks an eyebrow at that. Dream smirks as he fists the front of Jack's shirt and pulls him in. They lock lips for three seconds before Jack pulls back laughing. Dream spins the bottle, and Corpse is scrolling on Twitter dot com when he feels eyes on him. He looks at Dream, then down at the bottle, and then blushes when he realizes it landed on him. Dream beckons him closer with a finger, and Corpse rolls his eyes with a slight chuckle before sitting on his knees facing Dream. He sees out of the corner of his eye that Sykkuno downs an entire cup of wine. Damn little one, you go.

Corpse leans in slowly, feeling all eyes on them when Dream places his hand on the side of his face gently. Dream tilts his face to the left slightly, and when Dream seals the distance between them, Corpse feels a hand on his throat, and Dream squeezes lightly, Corpse hears the whimper that leaves his mouth. He feels Dream laugh into the kiss before pulling away from Corpse. Jesus fucking christ. He needs his emergency bottle of vodka right about now. Instead, he follows Sykkuno's lead and downs the rest of his glass of wine. Then he spins the bottle.

You've got to be fucking kidding me.

Sykkuno blushes when he looks between Corpse and the bottle. Fuck, he's so goddamn cute, Corpse thinks before Dream whsipers something into his boyfriend's ear. He sees Sykkuno's eyes go dark and a small smirk appear on his face before he's crawling over to Corpse. "H-hello, Corpse." Corpse laughs softly, how could he not? The cutest cinnamon roll to ever exist is sitting right in front of him. "Hello, Sykkuno," he feels his laugh rumble through his body, and Sykkuno looks mildly interested in that, hm.

Corpse didn't know what to expect, but he certainly wasn't expecting to get a lapful of Dream's boyfriend for one, and for two, he _definitely_ was not expecting for Sykkuno to wind his hands into his hair and pull his head back. Corpse felt his breathing pick up as Sykkuno looked down at him, an evil smirk on his face, and that's when he feels it. His airway is being restricted, again. Holy fuc- Sykkuno's lips are on his, one hand pulling his hair and the other slowly putting more pressure on the sides of his throat. His hands end up on Sykkuno's waist, a deep moan escaping his throat that Sykkuno happily eats up, slipping his tongue into Corpse's mouth. Corpse keens, fucking _keens_ , into the man sitting on his lap. 

Sykkuno pulls back after a few seconds, winking before crawling right back into his boyfriend's lap. They're both smirking at him, but there's something dark in both of their stares.

Corpse isn't the hunter anymore.

He is the prey.


	6. I'm About To Take You Back To Church.  Tell Me Your Confessions, Baby.  What's The Worst?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we don't do confessions here ;)
> 
> uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all chapter titles are from the song "Church" by Chase Atlantic

It's been two months since the Christmas party. Corpse swears he's losing his sanity, just slightly. Training with Sykkuno and Dream is nice. Valkyrae gave them orders that they weren't to go into the field as a trio until their 3 month training program was up. "I need you all to learn each other. Dream and Sykkuno know each other like the back of their hands, and that's why they're my best team. I promise you guys will be absolutely brilliant together," she had said.

Bullshit. This is driving Corpse half mad. Dream and Sykkuno are, _handsy_ , for lack of a better word. You would think that training requires people to touch, right? Yeah, so did Corpse, the only difference is that they touch him when they aren't training. They touch him when he walks past either of them in the halls, or one of them will wrap their arm around Corpse as they're walking. It could be platonic, it really could be. Corpse could still be reeling from that party two months ago. Whenever Corpse looks at either of them, there's something behind their eyes. Something deep, dark, _dangerous_. Corpse wants to taste it, and that's the part that's fucking him up.

They're a _couple_ for fucks sake! Here Corpse is, perfectly fine just being friends and partners in crime, and then a stupid bottle had to go and fuck with his head. Corpse wants, wants, wants, but he isn't sure for what. Does he crave danger, love, or adrenaline? God, it's like he's simping for them or something, and he hates it. His feelings are going to fuck up his work. Corpse is walking down the hall towards the gym for their daily training session, and he feels someone grab his shoulder. His reflexes are lightning quick, he turns around and grabs them by their throat, shoving them into the wall.

Dream smirks from where he's being held by Corpse, and goddamn it. They're going to kill him, and they're going to get away with his murder. Corpse releases his hold, chuckling slightly, "I'm sorry, Dream, you scared me." Dream laughs and waves his hand, "don't worry about it, man! At least we know that no one can sneak up on you, right?" Corpse opens his mouth to answer, but then there's a hand grabbing his arm and yanking him into a closet, a yelp falling from his lips as Dream shuts the door behind them. He looks to Sykkuno who still has a hold of his jacket. "Uh," Corpse says lamely, "hi?"

Sykkuno giggles, lifting a finger and boops his nose. Fucking adorable. Corpse looks around the room they're in, and then back to the couple with a raised eye brow. "Why are we, um, in a closet?"

Dream smirks before saying, "You can leave, just know you'll be coming out." Corpse feels a deep rumble take over his body as he laughs. Sykkuno makes a soft sound, and Corpse looks down at him. Sykkuno blushes as Dream's hand wraps around his waist, Dream smiles softly down at his lover before lifting his face and looking at Corpse, and that dark look in his eyes are back. Corpse feels his breathing pick up slightly, and Sykkuno says something quiet into Dream's ear. Confusion sparks in his lower back as Dream's eyes suddenly become impossibly darker, his pupils growing bigger, and Dream licks his lips.

Sykkuno looks up at Corpse, a flush spreading from his cheeks to the tips of his ears to underneath the white t-shirt he has on. Corpse wants to see how far that flush goes, he wants to trail his fingers underneath that t-shirt while Dream watches, fisting his dick as his boyfriend is felt up. Corpse promptly bites his lip and looks away, he can't think like this. They are a couple, they're just being friends and probably just trying to rile Corpse up. Yeah, that's definitely what it is, yup.

Corpse looks up when he sees white vans enter his vision, and Dream is standing right in front of him. The blond's eyes are blown, lips slick from saliva, and he's staring at Corpse with such intensity Corpse feels his blood freeze and melt at the same damn time. These boys will kill him, yep, leave him for dead after they suck all the life out of him. He'd gladly give his life for them. Sykkuno makes a high pitched sound, and before Corpse's eyes can search for him, Dream shoves him against the wall behind him. An "oof" leaves Corpse's lips when his back hits the wall, and then Dream's hands are falling on either side of his neck and he's being pulled forward into a kiss.

Corpse's mind blanks, and when Dream starts to pull back, Corpse pulls him right back in. Dream's hands wind their way down his body and around his waist, Corpse's hands curl into the blond's hair and Corpse pulls him closer. Dream slots one of his legs in between Corpse's and his mind short circuits as pleasure races up his spine from the friction of Dream's leg against his dick. Corpse knows he's hard, fuck he's been hard since they tossed him in this room. He doesn't know what game they're playing at, but Corpse is definitely here for it.

Dream moans when Corpse pulls on his hair to realign their mouths, and goddamn Corpse has to be dreaming, he has to. Dream pulls away from the kiss, wrestling with Corpse's jacket, and when he gets the offending piece of material off, Dream's mouth is on Corpse's neck. Since Dream moved his head, Corpse can see Sykkuno sitting in a chair, fisting his dick as Dream slowly breaks away pieces of Corpse's sanity. Corpse moans at the sight, a "fuck Sykkuno, look at you," leaving his mouth, and then Dream is licking a stripe up Corpse's neck before biting right onto his pulse point.

"Fuck," Corpse moans out, his hands pulling Dream closer, trying to memorize the feel and the shape of the other man. Corpse grinds into Dream, feeling how equally hard the other man is. "Fuck, fuck, Dream, please, can I," and Corpse runs his hand down from Dream's waist to the front of the mans jeans. Dream pulls away from sucking a mark into Corpse's neck, hissing as Corpse runs a hand across his dick. Dream looks to Sykkuno, who looks absolutely wrecked. Sy's face is a deep maroon, his dick leaking onto his hand as he jacks himself slowly. He nods feverishly, eyes wild with lust. Corpse wants to devour him.

"Fuck, fuck, yes, Corpse, you can," comes tumbling out of Dream's mouth. Corpse switches their position, moving so that Dream is the one pinned against the wall, and Corpse sinks to his knees. He makes quick work of the belt, popping open the buttons, and then Dream's hand is reaching down and settles against his throat. Corpse's breath hitches but he pulls down the zipper. Dream's hand tightens, sending shock waves down Corpse's body and his dick twitches in his pants. Corpse doesn't think he's ever been this turned on in his life if he's being honest. Corpse makes quick work of pulling down Dream's pants and boxers, licking his lips as Dream's dick pops out and slaps against his lower stomach.

Sykkuno makes another high pitched sound, "Sy, baby, it's okay. You're being so good for me, remember you can't cum until I do, okay sweetheart?" Fuck, Corpse thinks, the way that Dream commands is fucking hot. It's soft, but you can feel the intent behind it. Dream's hands find purchase in Corpse's hair, and then Corpse is licking from root to tip, sucking the head into his mouth. Dream's hips jerk forward, but Corpse presses his hands into Dream's hips, effectively trapping him against the wall. Dream's breathing is stuttered, his hands are grasping in Corpse's hair, and Corpse swirls his tongue around the head before dipping the tip into Dream's slit. Dream whines, high in his throat, and for once since he's met these two, he feels in control. Corpse begins bobbing his head, feeling Dream trying to buck into his mouth.

Corpse moves one hand from Dream's waist down to his balls and starts rubbing them softly, "Oh fucking hell, Corpse," Corpse moans around Dream's dick at the sound of his name falling from those lips. Sykkuno must agree because he whines high in his throat and Corpse can hear his labored breathing from across the room. Corpse breathes in deeply before taking Dream's dick the rest of the way into his mouth. Corpse is thankful he doesn't have a gag reflex. He feels tears starting to form in his eyes, but he looks up and sees Dream's head is tilted back, mouth half open, pants falling from his lips. Corpse sears that right into his memory.

Corpse sits there, breathing through his nose, his jaw just starting to ache when Dream starts whining. Dream pulls on his hair but he doesn't move an inch. He'll break one of these two beautiful men, that's for damn sure. Dream looks down at him, and he blinks innocently. He moves his other hand back to Dream's waist and holds him there, with Dream's cock shoved so far down his throat his voice will be wrecked for days. Suddenly, there's a challenge sparking behind Dream's eyes, and then a hand settling around his throat, not squeezing, but it's a warning. Corpse blinks up at him in defiance. Corpse hears footsteps behind him, and he sees Sykkuno kneel down next to him. Dream's hand starts to tighten and then Sykkuno's hand is reaching for the front of his sweatpants and Corpse groans on Dream's dick.

Dream's head knocks against the wall as he tosses it back, "fuck" falling from his lips at the vibrations running from Corpse's throat and onto his dick. Corpse feels Sykkuno trying to get his dick free, so Corpse moves around on his knees until finally his dick pops free. Sykkuno wraps his hand around him, and Corpse knows he's dead. This is either hell or heaven, he doesn't really know. They only thing he's sure of is that he wants to be fucked seven ways from Sunday by these two beautiful, malicious angels.

Corpse is losing oxygen fairly quickly, his dick twitching in Sykkuno's hand, and he finally takes mercy on the one standing. He swallows around his dick and starts bobbing his head. Dream's legs are shaking, noises falling from his lips as Corpse fucking finally decides to move. Corpse takes his hands off the blond's waist, his left hand reaching for Sykkuno's dick and wrapping a hand around it. Sykkuno whimpers, his head falling against Corpse's shoulder as Corpse slides his hand over him. Dream uses the grip on his hair to angle his head and there is a question in his eyes.

Corpse opens his mouth just a little bit more and blinks his answer. "Fuck, fuck, okay, god," Dream starts thrusting into Corpse's mouth, tears and spit making their way down Corpse's face. Dream's breathing becomes harsher, his legs shaking with effort, and Corpse swallows around him on his next stroke, and when Dream tries to pull out, Corpse surges forward, resting his free hand on the lower part of Dream's back to hold him in place. Dream keens as he spills into Corpse's mouth. Corpse keeps sucking until Dream is trembling, pained gasps coming from his mouth, and then he releases him.

Sykkuno is in tears, his hand still jerking at Corpse's dick, and blissfully, Dream says, "Corpse, you want to finish him for me?" Corpse croaks out a "yes" and Dream's eyes widen slightly. Corpse winks at him before turning to Sykkuno and taking his dick into his mouth right then. Sykkuno bucks up, but Corpse is prepared for that and moved back some before going all the way down and swallowing around Sykkuno's dick. Sykkuno cums with a cry, tears falling from his eyes as his hands are gently touching Corpse's face. When Corpse pulls away from Sykkuno, Dream shares a look with his lover, and before Corpse can ask, he's pushed down onto his back, Sykkuno splaying himself across Corpse's chest, hands going right for his neck.

Corpse feels warm breath on his dick at the same time Sykkuno's hand restricts his air flow. Corpse's body tries to arch off the ground but Dream's hands hold him down and Dream takes his dick into his mouth. Corpse is already so close from his earlier treatment and under any normal circumstances, he would have been embarrassed but he can't be bothered this time. His sanity is already being stripped away lick by lick, all it takes is Dream swirling his tongue and Sykkuno squeezing with just the right amount of pressure, and Corpse gasps out, "Close, close" but Dream just continues his administrations and Sykkuno leans down and licks into Corpse's mouth.

Corpse cums, his moans going straight into Sykkuno's mouth.

Corpse has decided that this is heaven.


	7. I'll Keep You Up Until The Sunset, Speaking In Tongues We Ain't Done Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck georgia i hate it here. turned 21 in december so ya bitch wrote this chapter while drunk so haalllaahhhhhh

If you were to ask someone their first thought whenever they woke up and were taken hostage, most people would probably ask why. Not Corpse, he fucking predicted this. Just not while he was drunk out of his mind, wandering around the city, attempting to figure out the whirlwind of his thoughts that were a constant hurricane of Dream, Sykkuno, and the word fuck. As kinky as Corpse is, the blindfold currently around his eyes does nothing to him except make him anxious. The chains, however, that may be something he'd have to look into if he were to ever leave.

Now, Corpse couldn't hear any breathing besides his own, so there is the possibility that he was the one one out of his trio that was taken, which is one hundred percent fine by him. He would never forgive himself if Dream or Sykkuno lost one of them. Corpse is only temporary in their life, he's fleeting. Whatever they had planned with his was going to come to an end. People always get tired of him, he's accepted that a million times over. They could easily forget about him, not like he actually had a place in their heart anyways.

Corpse smiles sadly, his ears trying to hear anything that would help him. He's bound, the chains winding around his torso down to his legs, his hands handcuffed around a metal pole behind him. He doesn't know how long he's been here, just that they bring him water and food occasionally. The cold floor touches his naked thighs, the feeling of bodily fluids covers the lower half of his body, and, well, Corpse shudders, let's just say he needs a shower. 

He's been here a while, and he smiles sadly. He hates being alone, he hates the darkness, the hates silence. There's really only one person who knows all of these facts, but he doesn't want to think about it. He doesn't want to ~~hope~~ cry. He knows, Corpse fucking knows, that he should hate Techno, he knows that his ex fucking shot him, tried to eliminate him, but he still loves him. What most people don't realize about falling in love for the first time is that you never truly fall out of love, you just learn to live without them. Tears slip down Corpse's face as he hangs his head, shoulders shaking. He'd tried so hard, he thought he'd made himself scarce, but apparently he was still found.

Corpse burns, his insides a raging inferno, swirling around his mind as his thoughts spiral. He doesn't want to be alive, not if he has to fight to keep his sanity from completely caving in. He needs to concentrate, find a way out, find Dream, find Sykkuno. How long has he been here? Where is here? He doesn't even hear his crying, so maybe he's deaf now. He releases a shaky exhale, smiling in relief at the fact he's still able to hear. Corpse is tired, tired of fighting, tired of waiting, tired of being afraid.

"Come and get me you fucking cowards! What, too pussy to fucking kill me!? Let's fucking go, then! Show yourself you fucking pig, I know you're listening! Just kill me already!" Corpse's breathing is heavy, his chest heaving against the chains as more tears slide down his face, and he goes slack against his holds, finally letting himself completely break. Corpse raises his head, the sounds of gunfire going off some where.

The sound of a door slamming open, a gun cocking, has a sad smile steeling it's way onto Corpse's face, tears trailing liquid poison down his face.

"Goodbye, Dreamkkuno. We were a great trio."

Shot through the heart and you're to blame, Technoblade.

Corpse screams out as the feeling of a bullet hits his skin.

*

"Rae, fucking do something, it's been weeks and we have no leads!" Val has tears in her eyes as she slams her hands onto the table, standing and glaring menacingly at Dream, "You don't think I'm fucking trying, Dream? I have all of our teams working on this, we will find him, we will."

Dream whirls around, glaring daggers into her soul, "Well try harder! He's our fucking partner, hell, you're the one that put us all together! You aren't letting us work on this, do you even know how Sy is doing!? He's been laying in bed since that night! He won't eat, I can barely get him to drink anything. I swear it's like I'm the only one who is fighting for him!" Val sits back down, gaining some composure.

"That isn't fair, Dream. You know how Sykkuno is. When you were injured and in the hospital, he wouldn't leave. You were there when he screamed at the doctor. He's hurting just as much as you are. I'm trying to find the name of his ex, the one who damn near killed him. Did Corpse ever tell you what I told him that night, at the Christmas party?"

Dream presses his lips into a thin line, sitting down heavily into one of the chairs, puffing out his cheeks. "No. We didn't ask, seemed personal." Val nods her head, "I was the woman he told you about. The one who saved his life. Did he give either of you the name of his ex?" Dream looks back into some of their deeper conversations, and he said, "No. He did mention however that the guy's house was in his ex's name, the dude was trying to sell it or something. If you can get the deed from the police then maybe you'd get a name."

Val's eyes lit up, "Oh my god, that's it, Dream! Wait a second," she makes a phone call, and Dream sends another message to Sykkuno, his last unanswered one glaring at him. When Sykkunko answers, Val sets down the phone. "I have the addresses of a few of his warehouses, but what's more intriguing is that he's married. His partner only has one property, but it's a few hours from here. Let's get a team together."

Dream feels the beginnings of hope bloom, but not quite spread to his heart just yet.

***

It's 11:30 at night when they arrive a mile outside of the property. It's an abandoned house, the basement was never quite finished in the house. Dream's only thought is finding Corpse, but they don't know the state of what they'll find him in. He could be dead, and that settles very heavily into Dream's heart. Dream grips Corpse's crossbow and slings it onto his back, if Corpse is dead, Dream will make that bastard suffer far worse than Corpse has had to. If by some miracle Corpse is alive, the man is never leaving his sight again, that's for damn sure.

Before now, Dream thought that their feelings for the other man had been lust, but now with the threat of him being, well, a corpse, Dream knows different. He knows Sykkuno feels the same way, his actions speaking louder than words. They begin walking the last mile to the house, now wanting to alert anyone who may be inside. If Corpse is alive, then he doesn't want their unannounced arrival to change that.

Just hang on Corpse, we're coming.

***

Dream easily slides his blade across the guard's neck, hand over his mouth to muffle the screams. He sees Val yanking her dagger out of the other guard's eye socket, blood splattering her clothing. She nods at him, and Dream extracts the keys from the body bleeding underneath him, and unlocks the front door. George is standing behind him, Jack behind Val on the other side of the door. They all share a wordless conversation, and the Dream kicks open the door, the four piling into the building.

All hell breaks loose as two women come running at them, guns raised to fire. Dream can hear people yelling from upstairs, and he smirks as he hears the sound of Poki and Toast high fiving. A gunshot goes off in front of Dream, and Dream barrel rolls to the side, raising the crossbow and firing into one of the woman's chest as Jack sends a bullet through the other woman's forehead. They both fall to the floor, dead.

They clear the rest of the main floor, the team upstairs clearing that area. Dream sidesteps down a hallway, the door at the end is locked. Dream hears a single gunshot go off behind the door, and his mind races through all of the possibilities, and then he's kicking the door open. Dream runs down the stairs, rounding a corner. Dream promptly gags behind his mask at the sight and smell surrounding him. Corpse lies on the floor, half held up by the chains wrapping a vice grip around his body. The stench of blood, piss, and feces covering Corpse has his eyes watering. There's a bullet hole in his chest, leaking gallons of blood all over the floor.

"Well, well, well," the man aiming the gun at Corpse turns, pink hair barely visible from the boar mask hiding the man's face. "So, you found him. Bit too late, I'm afraid. How he survived the first time," the man's eyes slide to Val, "I'll never know." The beady eyes turn themselves back to Dream. "He's gone. You can't save him this time, I'm afraid. If he would have just listened to me that night, I wouldn't have had to do this. I know this is where I'll die," the man laughs, then smirks, "he still loved me anyways, he spent weeks here. He called out for me, saying he was sorry. 'Techno, please, don't do this', 'Techno, I still love you', 'Techno, you can have me, just let them go', and by that one I'm assuming he found happiness. You see," the man examines his nails, "I couldn't let him have happiness. He stripped me of mine, I had to leave. I had to give up my home, my friends, my happiness."

Techno's eyes slide easily back to Corpse, and Dream swears they're sad. "I did love him, at one point. Power and money easily overcame that, but at one point, I was happy. Now I can rest easy knowing he'll never get to take that from someone else." Techno's eyes suddenly light ablaze, a crazed tone taking over, "All he wanted was happiness, love, contentment, who in their right fucking mind just wants love!? No one! He was insane, I did him a fucking favor by killing him!"

Dream raises his gun when the man turns his back, "He didn't deserve lo-" the gunshot rings true, and Technoblade's body falls to the floor, dead.

Dream falls to his knees, finally lets his tears fall.


End file.
